The Old Country
The Old Country is the first chapter in Mafia II. It is a tutorial level so that you can understand shooting and some controls. Background Vito narrates that he was assigned to the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment (After being arrested for the jewel smash and grab) but their drop on Sicily had failed and only Vito and two other men survived. They survived with the help of the Italian Resistance. They then see that Blackshirts are starting to round up civilians and executing them. It becomes clear that they must help the civilians of the town. Walkthrough Kill the Major on the steps and the soldiers defending the Town Hall Your commanding officer orders you to take the shot and kill the officer who is about to execute the civilian. Using your M1 Garand, shoot the major. Once he's dead, mass panic will begin with the civilians. NOTE: Watch your aim, you can easily miss an enemy combatant and kill an innocent civilian in the crossfire. Once they are all dead, follow your squad, now a mix of three 504th soldiers (Vito and two others) and some Italian Resistance fighters. Follow your squad to the top of the steps and go to the left. If you go to the middle of the doors, you will walk right into the machine gun fire, go to the right and you have to run through it. One of the fighters will mention that they must hurry and get inside to save the prisoners before the army arrives. Follow inside and get to cover behind the window. Once you see the machine gun, use a grenade and throw it. A cinematic will play showing it land on some ammunition and blow up everything near it. Once done collect some ammunition including a Mauser C96 pistol and an MP-40 machine gun. Save the hostages Once inside, kill the remaining soldiers. One of the soldiers you are with will throw a grenade killing two enemy soldiers up on the balcony. Once clear, go upstairs and kill the two soldiers you come across guarding the door. Once they're dead, kick the door in. Here you will see one Lieutenant tied up and the other being used as a human shield by a soldier. Use your M1 Garand rifle or Mauser pistol for a quick head shot. Once he's dead, move up a bit but quickly hide behind cover because behind the boarded door is an Italian soldier firing a machine gun which will kill both prisoners. Follow your squad Follow your squad onto the balcony. Once out there, enemy reinforcements will arrive. Shoot them all and when you hear that the balcony won't help, it's time to move. Just then a Blackshirt will jump out and push one member of your squad off the balcony. Now you can either try fighting him, shooting him or have your other squad-mate kill him. After he's dead, go inside. (note) this area is a good place to get the hairdresser achievement/trophy. Use the MG and defend the Town Hall Once inside, quickly get to the open door on the right which is where the MG42 is located. Quickly use it and shoot all the trucks and men for as long as you can. While you're shooting, Vito can take a lot of damage. Keep shooting until the Wespe self-propelled gun enters the city plaza and shoots into the window where Vito is. Result declares the war over.]]After the tank blows a hole in the building, Vito is seen knocked out by the explosion. When he awakens, he sees that the Italian Blackshirts are executing his squad-mates. Just as he is about to be executed, an explosion blows up the Wespe. It is an American M4 ''Sherman ''tank. In the turret opening, a man is speaking with a megaphone to the Italian Blackshirts. It is revealed that he is Don Calò, the head of the Sicilian mafia. Vito explains through narration that the garrison surrendered that day solely because Don Calò told them to. Trivia *In the moment when Vito got caught in his jewel shop robbery with Joe, the policeman who caught him wielded a Colt M1911A1, unlike other police officers in-game who will wield a Smith and Wesson Model 12 Revolver instead. *Vito is a member of the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, which is part of the 82nd Airborne Division. Yet, his insignia belongs to the 101st Airborne Division. *Vito's squad once refers to him as 'Corporal', yet he wears no rank insignia, which theoretically would make him a Private. *The artillery unit which arrives is a German Wespe, although the main force holding the town are Italians. *You don't have to kill the machine gun crew with a grenade, you can also shoot them with your M1 Garand but once you shot them the cutscene of a grenade landing and exploding will appear anyway. Notes The Old Country/Transcript :''See: Transcript Video walkthrough Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Military